themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 7
Episode 7 is a flashback episode of Keroro, Giroro and Dororo remembering their trip to planet Doinaka as children, where they searched for Viper's hidden treasure hoard. ThornBrain and Mugiwara Yoshi are the only lead voice actors who appear. Episode Summary Keroro tells the story of him, Giroro and Dororo going treasure hunting as kids. It affected some more than others. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Keroro/Lil' Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Giroro/Lil' Giroro: ThornBrain *Dororo/Lil' Zeroro: ThornBrain *Tamama: ThornBrain *Grandpa Viper: ThornBrain *Viper: BigTUnit1 Other voices *Train announcer: ThornBrain *Robot: ThornBrain *Solid Snake: ThornBrain (Post-credits) Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 124 Music Used *"Confusion" - ThornBrain - [http://futurespassed.com/fpfm/thornbrain/blackholewhitespace/ BlackholeWhitespace] - Playing through Keroro's computer speakers *"Spacewalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"Tekno Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"What's Going On" - ThornBrain - [http://futurespassed.com/fpfm/thornbrain/blackholewhitespace/ BlackholeWhitespace] - Playing over the train speakers *"Southern Swamp" - Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST - Forest background music *"Keroro Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"Ikana Valley" - LoZ: Majora's Mask OST - Zeroro in the hole *"Escape Velocity 127" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Chasing after the train *"Telescope" - Keroro Gunsou OST - End of flashback Development Notes Yoshi's lines were recorded on February 8, and Thorn's were recorded on the 8th and 9th. Travis's were recorded on the 16th, and the call with him prompted Thorn to later ask him to join the staff for Jetters Abridged. The episode was completed and uploaded February 20, 2011. Post-Credits *Part 1: Lil' Zeroro is in the cave, attempting to think of something to say that would scare Snake away. *Part 2: Snake explains why he was in the cave, then tells Dororo what he intended to say to him. After a long awkward silence, a joke loop plays of Keroro saying "direction", but shortened so that it sounds like "erection". Differences from Original Episode *Viper is continuously revealed to be Dororo's dad, though it is still unclear if Viper is also his biological father, is estranged, separated or divorced from his mother, etc. *Old Viper is Viper's father, as opposed to being a heavily obscure relative. *The monster in the cave is replaced with Solid Snake. Snake does not chase after the boys as they run to get onto the train. Joke References and Explanations Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Thorn hid the covers to six albums in various windows, each album either being about travel or life/growing up, a tie-in to the childhood and child-like freedom themes exhibited in the episode: **David Bowie's Lodger can be seen in the truck window when Keroro reveals that Giroro is a member of M.E.A.T. **Kate Bush's Hounds of Love is later in the window when Keroro laughs at "9". **Suicide's second eponymous album is in the truck window before the scene transitions to the train. **The Beach Boy's Pet Sounds is barely seen in a train window when Keroro asks if Old Viper is related to the space pirate Viper. **Kraftwerk's Trans-Europe Express is later in the same window when Zeroro complains that his "father never left him anything". **Iggy Pop's Lust for Life is in the window next to the boys before the scene transitions to Planet Doinaka. ***Iggy's smiling photograph is placed so as to frighten anyone who notices it, due to it just barely being visible. *The episode examines themes of growing up, particularly the excitement and freedom that comes with being young, and the ways in which people change as they grow older: **Giroro is a member of the "Misplaced Enthusiasm for Adventuring Team", a play on youthful curiosity and eagerness to explore. He exhibits enthusiasm for his surroundings and the events throughout the flashback; Giroro would grow up to be largely unenthusiastic and out of touch with numerous common concepts, though it should be noted that he had to have experimented with cross dressing before developing an interest in his adulthood. **Giroro also quickly has to accept the loss of his membership card at the end of the episode, though he does appreciate Dororo going back and searching for it. Giroro is one of the few who, though he may also pick on Dororo, genuinely cares for Dororo and considers him a friend. **Keroro has not changed much from his childhood, though the flashback may show that he was a much worse, much more degrading friend to Zeroro as a child than as an adult. **Throughout the flashback, the kids avoid swearing, though Zeroro breaking this by shouting out "FUUUUUUCK!" causes Keroro's and Giroro's voices to deepen, and they begin swearing heavily and talking about sex. This is a play on the childish assumption that swearing is a part of maturity. ***This also marks the second time Zeroro causes his friend(s) to instantly hit puberty, the first time being in the flashback segment of Episode 4. Apparently this is just temporary, as Li'l Keroro is speaking in his higher-pitched voice at the beginning. **When the platoon arrives on Doinaka, the change in the planet since his youth, as well as Viper's treasure being revealed to be toys, causes Keroro to have a meltdown, or as he puts it: "I feel my childhood dying!". He can later be heard screaming from a distance. ***The toys are all Gundams, once again pointing out how SFA's Keroro does not care about the Gundam franchise like his Sgt Frog counterpart. *Dororo/Zeroro puns/wrong names: **Rudolph - Spoken by Tamama when Dororo's neck seems to break **ZZ Top - By Li'l Keroro, a play on the Z's in Zeroro's name **Zerodo - By Li'l Keroro, a reference to the long-standing inside-joke "Dorodo" **Zerowrow - By Li'l Keroro, a callback to Episode 4 *Viper is continuously revealed to be Dororo's dad: **Keroro initially jokes about Viper being Zeroro's dad due to Viper wearing an eyepatch like how Zeroro wears a mask. Zeroro accidentally lets slip that his mask is a hand-me-down eyepatch from Viper. **Li'l Keroro quips to Li'l Zeroro that "there's no way you got rich legally". Later, Zeroro thinks about an event where Viper is arrested and they have to spend money on his bail. If Viper is indeed his dad and the main provider, him being arrested could likely monetarily bind them. **Zeroro reveals to Old Viper that he is Old Viper's grandson, though Old Viper has apparently "heard that one a lot lately". Giroro also loudly responds, "Knew it!". **Zeroro whines that "father never left me anything", to which Keroro happily responds, "He left your mom!", raising further questions about Viper. *In the beginning of the episode, Keroro is staring awkwardly at the camera, another example of the team utilizing strange-looking character frames they find while scriptwriting. *Because Li'l Giroro had no lines in the previous flashback episode, his first line elicits a surprised "Oh my word, he talks!" from Li'l Zeroro. *The young boys do not swear, and most of their usual cuss words are replaced with something else. **The only exception is when Zeroro falls in the train toilet; Keroro jokingly says "You look a little...*snicker*...pissed off". **When Zeroro is seen sliding face-first down a hill he shouts out "Donkey noodles!", an example of the team using "donkey" in place of cuss words, the first example being in Best Wishes Abridged. **Zeroro breaks the sequence near the end; he shouts "FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" when Snake reveals himself. *Li'l Keroro is barely able to read Viper's wanted poster, pronouncing "wanted" as "wehnted" and "police" as "polish", hinting at Keroro's recurring trouble with reading. *Li'l Zeroro suffers constant neglect and relationship issues throughout the episode: **Giroro won't let Zeroro touch his M.E.A.T. membership card because it would make his membership number drop; "That's how useless you are!" **According to Keroro, because Viper is a criminal, Zeroro would be the least of of his own parents' worries. **Keroro gets inexplicably angry at Zeroro twice while they hide in the train bathroom, the first time involving him acting like an angry parent. **Old Viper calls him a "little wiener" for asking about his relation to space Pirate Viper. **Keroro causes Zeroro to discover what it is like to be disturbed, and assumes that the strange yet fascinating feeling is why his friends keep him around. **Even though Keroro and Giroro are sitting right beside him, Zeroro still whispers "I'm lonely". **Zeroro tries to act cool by claiming he stole a day planner, but he shortly after cries to himself that his mom gave it to him. **Shortly after that, his flashlight inexplicably shorts out. *At the same time, Giroro appears to care about Dororo/Zeroro: **Zeroro appears to lock his spine when reaching for Giroro's membership card. When the camera cuts away to Keroro, Giroro can be heard snapping Zeroro's spine back into place. **Giroro gives Zeroro a can of soda. **Giroro refuses to leave Doinaka without the then-missing Zeroro. **The mostly-serious ending is about Giroro's character developing, most of which includes his friendship with Dororo. *Li'l Giroro repeats the R's in words such as "adventurers", "treasure", and "Zeroro". *Old Viper appears to be senile: **He initially seems frightened of children, though he also attempts to hide from them by simply being silent. **Keroro calls him "Mister Viper", to which he responds, "That's Mister Viper to you, boy". **He happily offers the boys dollars for odd reasons, though because all of his money fell on the floor, he merely ends up cussing about his missing money. **He has apparently been told numerous times that someone is his grandson. **He intended to give his grandson the map to Viper's treasure, but he forgot to get off the train. ***He has been on the train so long that his moustache went from brown to gray. His eyebrows apparently went gray on a different train. **His sendoff to the boys is "I feel like a donut...but I don't look like one!" confusing them; he proudly whispers to himself, "Totally lost 'em". *The "map" to Viper's treasure is just a piece of paper covered in numbers made of 4's and 9's. Both numerals have been recurring jokes in the series. **Likewise, Giroro's M.E.A.T. member number is 99999999, though this is a rare example directly from the source video. Keroro laughs at this, saying "9! I just got it". **The numerals, especially those on the "map", would be revealed in Episode 10 to be a threatening message from Kululu. *Keroro references Best Wishes Abridged by singing "walking, walking, walking, I love me...". Ash sings a similar song in the second half of BWA. *When the three are frolicking through the forest, Keroro does the same exaggerated "lalala" from Episode 4 and Giroro the same "hahahahaha, tralalalala" from Episode 6. *Though it is not an intentionally recurring joke, the idea of characters eating grenades previously appeared in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged. *Keroro describes a train arriving on Doinaka as "Shooty Deus Ex Machina", a callback to Viper's previous appearance in Episode 4, wherein he said that the only thing that could save the team from him was "shitty Deus Ex Machina". *Solid Snake inexplicably appears in place of the monster in the cave. His wide eyes suggest that he either did not intend to appear like with his previous appearances, or that he has not slept in a long time; the post-credits reveals that his appearance was only due to him living in that cave. His work in the cave, teleporting to people as they make mistakes, may indeed result in a severe lack of sleep. *As Zeroro is running away from Snake, he shouts out "I'll punch a donkey in the streets of Galway!", which are lyrics from Scott Walker's "Jolson and Jones". The Drift, the album on which "Jolson and Jones" appears, was seen above Dororo in the previous episode. Other Jokes and References *Dororo appears to have neck problems while on the ship to Doinaka, even sounding like he is being electrocuted as he twitches. These would be explained later in SFA10. *The train appears to stall shortly after leaving Keron, and the train announcer sheepishly asks "Can anybody fly a train?", a play on the fear of airplane pilots being knocked out and someone needing to ask if anyone can fly a plane. It is also simply a joke on the trains being capable of flight. *Lil' Keroro says "I'm getting really tired of your attitude" to Lil' Zeroro, something that Thorn's dad used to say to him when he was younger and did something apparently bad but didn't understand why it was bad. *The robot on the train calls Old Viper a "Snakey" and acts as though he is not trustworthy, hinting that Viper's kind might be subject to racial prejudice. **Old Viper later compounds this when he confronts the kids when they ask if he is related to Viper, responding "You saying we all look alike?" *Old Viper sarcastically calls himself Viper's "second cousin's third uncle twice removed with a lemon twist- I'm his father, you little wiener", a jab at the cliched joke about obscure relatives. *When the trio enters the darkest part of the forest, Keroro suggests that Zeroro become the "canary- I mean leader", a play on the concept of a canary in a coalmine: he'll let Zeroro go first to check the danger levels. *There is a dark use of wordplay when a hungry Zeroro pulls out a grenade, saying "I heard it expands in your stomach". *When Keroro inexplicably begins spinning a mushroom on his crotch, he references the old Huggies Pull-Ups commercials by singing "I'm a big kid now". *When Zeroro drones "my daaaad", Keroro says "You know: a family!", a reference to a joke from Pokemon 'Bridged Episode 6. *Giroro shouting "My reach is amazing!" is both a reference to a recurring quote in webseries The Legend of Niel, and a joke about Giroro not logically being able to grab Zeroro from such a long distance. *Li'l Zeroro calls Giroro's M.E.A.T. membership card a "beefstick". *Dororo apparently likes to play in dirt. Differences from Original Episode *Viper is continuously revealed to be Dororo's dad, though at this point it is still unclear if Viper is also his biological father, is estranged, separated or divorced from his mother, etc. This gets readdressed and examined in later episodes. *Old Viper is Viper's father, as opposed to being a heavily obscure relative. *The monster in the cave is replaced with Solid Snake. Snake does not chase after the boys as they run to get onto the train. Reception As of June 25, 2011, the episode has 108 "likes" and 1 "dislikes" - as of August 14, 2016 it has 848 likes and 16 dislikes. In the "Sgt Frog Abridged Series Finale" podcast, it was voted one of Thorn's, Yoshi's, and Travis' top 3 favourite episodes alongside Episode 11 and Episode 17, and several fans agree. Additional Trivia *SFA7 was the first episode with a mostly serious ending, albeit with a few small jokes to keep the drama light. *A celebratory podcast aired on March 1, 2011. *A commentary for the episode was uploaded October 21, 2011. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes